elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Illusion Magic
Note: Do not powergame/godrp with this magic. Illusionary magic is a practice of great evil in the world of Elysium. Illusionists are by far some of the most hated mages in existence due to their manipulative natures. They are additionally heavily mistrusted by the common populace of Elysium. Unfortunately, many turn to the Illusion arts to try and control other people. However the art more often then not often leads them down a path of regret for those they are hurting. The magic is in addition very hard to master completely. This magic is saved for more advanced mages. Origins Believed to have been brought into inception at the same time as the malicious Necrotic Magic. Illusionary magic has remained a peak of interest for Historians and Scholars across Elysium. It's origins are unknown, but what is known is that it continues to flourish amongst politicians, businessmen and the likes of the manipulative in general. Criminals are also common users of such a deceptive magic. Overall, it is not necessarily known where Illusion magic came from. Etymology The Illusion Magic was coined as it seemed most fitting for such a magic. The magic's capabilities being able to create mindbendingly deceiving images and visuals that one would find realistic, and even implace emotions like love, hatred, and anger into one's mind. This magic, is all temporary, and this, illusion magic simply seemed the best term. Present Day Illusion Magic is a very closely guarded but at the same time accessible magic. Many criminal organizations and political cliques often hold this magic very closely amongst their own communities and friends. That being said, the people who wield Illusion magic tend to be very elitist individuals, just as they are manipulating and cruel. Specifics of Illusion Magic As mentioned, Illusion Magic revolves purely around manipulating the senses and cognitive world of a victim. Furthermore a curiosity of Illusion Magic is that it stems from the Shadow Plane. As such a plane being a world of emptiness, some believe that the practitioners of this form bend shadows to their will to form their illusions, using such a barren plane as a common medium to do just that, or for better wording, a catalyst. Visual Twisting As the name implies, Visual Twisting is the art of twisting a victim's vision to an extent. This causes the victim to see things that may not be there. An example would a mage causing a man to see an apple above someone's head, when it is not truly there. However Visual Twisting, is easy to detect once someone interacts with an object. One someone tries to make physical contact or through other means, sees the object phase through their hand or anything like that, would notice it's an illusion and the illusion would simply shatter. Emotional Twisting Implanting emotions into people is much, much more difficult than Visual Twisting. This art encompasses the replication of feelings and emotions, such could even be the feeling of emotional pain and what not. What is however not possible with Illusion Magic is actually causing someone to feel a certain way. Thus, Emotional Twisting was coined. This subschool can cause someone to feel love for another (regardless of gender), hatred for others, anger, resentment, pity, the list continues on. Furthermore, it is a very deadly form, as it is near impossible to counter, unless an Illusionist yourself. Dream Twisting Dream Twisting is probably the most interesting out of all the forms. This subsect allows someone to delve into someone's mind whilst in the REM sleeping phase. This allows a mage to start shaping and listening in on someone's subconscious dreaming. A mage could extract information this way, or shape dreams to become horrifying or equally serene. Finally, Dream Twisters can cause victims to enter the lucid dreaming state where they realize their dream is actually a dream. When this occurs, the Dream Twister will be shattered out of the person's mind and will have a headache for the next 30 minutes, inable to cast magic. Countering Illusions Without proper counters, people would be left at the mercy of these malicious mages. As a result, people have coined several ways to counter Illusions. Firstly, illusions cannot by any means be used upon other Illusionist mages. Secondly, any user of Light Mage have natural radiant barriers surrounding their mind, and thus illusions will be ineffective towards them. And lastly, Sorcerers have found a way to charm weave a counter against illusions. However to find a Sorcerer with this ability is quite rare. Disadvantages An illusionist must watch themselves when casting. As, when casting, they form a direct link to shape illusions with the Shadow Plane. This could unintentionally give themselves away. While they can cast silently, they are prone to accidentally leaking Dusk Essence (read more on Shadow Magic page) out of their eyes or fingertips. In these cases, the illusion is given away and the illusionist can no longer maintain their magic. Category:Written by Ryan Category:Dark Magic Category:Dark magic Category:Darkness Category:Magic